Inner City
Once the very peaceful city of Fairview, now inhabited by N4 mutated zombies, the Inner City is where all the true zombie action takes place in Dead Frontier. The Inner City is where one can scavenge items and cash for their survival. It's a large area and remember that the farther one goes out, the more likely it becomes to find better items. However, the zombies get tougher as one goes farther into the City. Maps First of all, the Inner City is divided into "zones" or "territories" that determine the types of monsters encountered by the player (for more information about the monsters in each zone, check out the Bestiary section of the Wiki). Here is a link to the basic Map. Secondly, the system used by the game, the Inner City is divided into "districts", sections of the city that were once distinct regions with their own individual urban flavour that control which particular monsters native to the district's zone are most frequently encountered. It is also rumoured that each district has a different item set, but this will become clear once more districts are analyzed and catalogued. List of Locations Within the Inner City, you can encounter monsters and search corpses in 2 different kinds of places. 1. In the streets of Fairview. 2. In the zombie-infested buildings of Fairview. As one travels deeper (further away from starting area), one will encounter harder zombies. However, this is balanced by the increase quality of the loot found, and chances of finding loot. People go a certain distance before going back, which explains the reasons of better loot and tougher infected. There are six general classifications of difficulties for multiple regions. 1. Grey Zone. Beginner zombies that look like normal people and are very easy to kill, will be found. Loot in this area is generally poor; due to the ease of scavenging for items near Nastya's Holdout, most of the valuable items have already been picked up. Players will only find grey zombies in this area and the zombies do not sprint; the fastest they can go is the "powerwalking" mode. 2. Purple Zone. This zone introduces purple zombies, which are somewhat damage-resistant zombies that are of a purple hue and take quite a while to kill, if players have beginner weapons. Loot in this area is noticeably better than loot in the grey zone, but still poorer than loot in deeper areas. Zombies in this area onwards may sprint if aggro is sufficiently high. It is noteworthy that crows start appearing in these regions onwards. Level 1-20 missions do not task the player with going beyond this zone. 3. Red Zone. Red zombies are even tougher than grey and purple zombies. While loot gets consistently better the further out the player ventures, so do the dangers; only purple and red zombies, along with crows, spawn - grey zombies are nowhere to be seen. 4. Fat Red Zone. Players who venture this deep will encounter fat red zombies, along with purple and red zombies, as well as crows. Level 21-40 missions do not task the player with venturing beyond this zone. 5. Longarm Zone. It is here and onwards where the infamous Longarm zombies can be found. Purples are now nowhere to be seen, but crows still appear. One can expect fairly good loot in these areas, where few venture, and thus much of the loot has not been collected. 6. Green Longarm Zone. The deepest zone of all; and also where the best loot can be found. Contrary to its name, green longarms are not spawned all the time as a normal zombie does; rather, it refers to the fact that this is the zone where green longarms may spawn as a boss monster. Slow, walking zombies are a very uncommon sight here; players can expect zombies to be at least powerwalking or perhaps even sprinting, unless one is a master at keeping silent during his or her venture. Helicopter Crash Site Months ago we received an emergency broadcast from a small military transport helicopter. Apparently they were under attack from a "F***ING HUGE MOTHERF***ER". The mixture of interference and the broadcaster's obvious anxiety resulted in a very unclear message. Ground level eye-witnesses report seeing what appeared to be a flaming wreck coming down over the city shortly after the message. These were the instructions given to participating members: “As I'm sure you're aware, the outpost's dedicated security forces are dwindling, and we can no longer spare the manpower to venture into the city ourselves. We have no choice but to hire mercenaries for the recovery mission.: Go into the city and find the downed chopper as soon as possible. Our radar is completely useless with the amount of nuclear debris currently in the atmosphere, so we can't tell you exactly where it fell. Once you have located the crash site, search for any survivors and escort them back to the outpost. Please also take numerous photographs of the crash site so we can attempt to work out the exact cause of the accident. It is believed to be in 'Dawnton Heights', which is in the southeast corner of the map. Gregg Stevens discovered the crash, along with piles of bodies and large holes in the ground. There were no survivors.” Inner City 3D Inner City in 3D Mode differs gradually from the one in 2D. Basically it's divided into the same amount of cells (screens) as the classic one is. But street layouts are a lot bigger. While 2D features only one road intersection per screen, 3D offers a district roughly as large as nine 2D cells are. Since the 3D version is still in beta, streets and areas are not named as they were in 2D, even more, they have no names. That way makes some players address the map a lot more, since it's harder to remember districts visually than by their names. Roads now are more cluttered with abandoned vehicles differing from mere sedans to tanker trucks and tanks. Thankfully, there are no more unexplainable weirdly placed trash dumpsters or shipping containers in the middle of a road. Still, it's possible to see a street light placed in the middle of a drive in. There are no interiors yet, but you are free to explore anything away from roads (e.g. back alleys, parking lots, junk yards, parks etc.). Due to increased distances and lack of personal outposts Inner City 3D features four outposts in different parts of the city: *Nastya's Holdout (West, minimal threat level) in Holdout Zone (Outpost Zone has been replaced with Holdout Zone prior to the public release of 3D Demo and caused a bit of "confusion" among the players). *Dogg's Stockade (North-West, threat level yellow) in Stockade Zone. *Precinct 13 (South, threat level orange) in Precinct Zone. *Fort Pastor (East, threat level orange) in Fort Zone. You must enter one of the outposts to be able to respawn there. It also changes your current trade zone. Be advised to pack some supplies if you are going to change your current outpost, since prices are higher in deeper holdouts. Also all of the outposts are now guarded by NPC's, their names and weaponry are determined by the lore of their whereabouts. Katejina improved the basic 3D map with danger zones, points of interest (provided by exploring players) and shortest routes to the other outposts. More information on points of interest can be found in the sticky thread in Tips and Tactics section of Dead Frontier forums.